


mommy issues

by otakuvoc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Rumors, Serial Killers, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuvoc/pseuds/otakuvoc
Summary: He remembered his first year, when his many friends always wanted to hang out at his house because he had a fairly large backyard and everyone loved his mom’s cooking. Now he lived in a small government provided flat that lacked any kind of personality. It didn’t feel like home. Not that anything even felt like home anymore. It was terrifying, getting his whole life ripped away from him within a matter of days.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	mommy issues

**Author's Note:**

> this is for Maru lol because if ye think asny ye think Maru yeah  
> took me ages to make because i procrastinated for months but it's finally here wooooooooo

Asahi got used to walking with his head down. Ever since that day in the beginning of his second year, it hadn’t stopped. The rumors, the whispering in the halls whenever people passed by him and the way others would clear out of his way as if he was the one who committed his mother’s sins, hovered around him like a constant reminder of his fate. It hurt, how they avoided him like the plague, but he couldn’t blame them. People were afraid.

He often found himself wondering why he hadn’t been kicked out of the school. After all, he seemed intimidating enough. He supposed the adults pitied him, somehow. He also found himself wondering even more often why he was still allowed to be in the volleyball club. He wondered why the other guys in it still talked to him instead of silently pitying his circumstance. It bothered him. Why didn’t they hate him? Everyone else did. For fuck’s sake, they had a valid reason to want to stay away from him, so why did they still approach him as they always had?

A lot of his time was spent thinking. He didn’t have much else to do. No one spoke to him in class and no one asked him to hang out anymore. He never blamed them. Asahi couldn’t bring himself to. He wouldn’t want to hang out with his kind of people either, if he was them. Normality was what people strived for and hanging out with someone as battered and broken as him definitely didn’t count as ‘normal’.

He remembered his first year, when his many friends always wanted to hang out at his house because he had a fairly large backyard and everyone loved his mom’s cooking. Now he lived in a small government provided flat that lacked any kind of personality. It didn’t feel like home. Not that anything even felt like home anymore. It was terrifying, getting his whole life ripped away from him within a matter of days.

Asahi failed to see where it went wrong. He couldn’t understand when his mom had started to change. It was so frustrating, knowing that he had been unable to help her. At home, she still acted the same. He couldn’t see that behind her warm smile was the blood of the coworker with whom she had argued earlier that day. He never figured out that behind her soft chatter was her searching for a way to deal definitely with an annoying customer. He never figured out until it was too late. Until the sirens rang outside during dinner. Until the two large policemen walked out the door, holding onto his handcuffed mother and leading her to their car. Whenever he recalled that memory, warm tears rolled down his face, a heart wrenching reminder of how important she had been to him, of how much he needed her. Now that she was gone, he wanted his mother next to him even more.

She abandoned him in a period of his life when he needed a parental figure the most. When he came back to the gray flat after a long day at school, he was met with nothing but cold air. There was no one there to prepare him a warm meal when he felt sick, no one there to softly rub his back when his emotions went out of control, no one to listen to him when he was excited for a new school event. Not that he really bothered with such things anymore.

He spent his days in a sort of daze. The only times during which he focused on what he was doing were during volleyball practice. At this point, the almost daily practices were his anchor to real life, his escape from his own mind. Asahi had so many emotions tumbling, twisting and churning inside of him, but had no means to express them. He felt so much, yet showed nothing. It wasn’t like he really had anyone to talk to about what went on in his brain. The disappointment, the loneliness, the pain, the anger, the sadness were all bottled up in a corner of his mind. It left him barely attentive and numb.

He didn’t really understand how it happened, but him breaking apart barely a few minutes after practice definitely hadn’t been planned. He almost didn’t register what he saw, but a quick double take on the large calendar confirmed it. An entire year had passed since that day when his life had been shred to pieces. He remembered his mother’s impassive face as she calmly got taken away by the police. He remembered it all too well.

He dropped to his knees next to the building, head in hands as he willed himself to forget. His breathing was ragged and tears blurred his vision. He wanted nothing more than to forget, remember nothing of the woman who birthed him, who made him live in the lie of a good life, just to suddenly disappear. His fingers pulled at his hair, nails digging into his scalp, he was choking on the minimal quantity of air he managed to inhale. He shut his eyes closed, ignoring the liquid running down his cheeks as he kept on trying to forget. He didn’t want to remember, he didn’t want to be associated with her, not anymore.

He needed her, yet wanted nothing more than to forget she ever existed. No matter what he did, he harbored her last name as a grim reminder of the place she had in his life. His only parent, the biggest traitor he ever encountered, wouldn’t leave his thoughts and regardless of how much Asahi tried to run away, her memory haunted him permanently.

“Asahi.”

A voice brutally brought him back to the school grounds and out of his endless swirl of thoughts. He still couldn’t breathe, but he was back in his body and conscious of his surroundings. He gasped for air and started panicking when he didn’t manage to find any. The air was gone and he was going to die a slow and painful death.

“Asahi. Look at me. I want you to focus on my breathing, okay? Try to copy it, slowly.”

He violently shook his head. Why didn’t this person understand? There was no air. He couldn’t breathe. He would die and that was the end of it. No one would be affected anyway. It’s not like he didn’t hear people whispering. He knew that everyone would feel more comfortable if he was gone. Maybe the gods had listened to their prayers and were robbing the space around him of any air.

“Asahi. There is air. Look at me. If I can breathe, that means there’s air, and there’s plenty enough for the both of us.”

He put his focus on his hand, which was brought to the other’s chest. He felt a rise and descent in the rib cage underneath his palm. The male in front of him could breathe. There was air. He matched inhales and exhales with the one calming him down. He followed the voice’s low instructions as air filled his lungs like it had never been gone to begin with.

“Think of five things you can see.”

_The grass. The wall. My hair. My hands. Another person’s hand._

Asahi nodded.

“Four things you can touch.”

_My shirt. The grass, again. Another person’s skin. My socks._

Asahi nodded.

“Three things you can hear.”

_Your voice. The bugs. The wind._

Asahi nodded.

“Two things you can smell.”

_A cologne. The grass, again. I’m on the ground._

Asahi nodded.

“Lastly, one thing you can taste.”

_Salt, probably from the peanuts I ate earlier._

Once he fully came back to his senses and tears stopped streaming down his face, Asahi looked up to the person who helped him go through his breakdown. Yuu was kneeling next to him, staring at him with concern filled eyes.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, thank you for dealing with me, I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize, it’s my pleasure to be of help.” Yuu sent him a wink before jumping back to his feet.

Asahi looked at the small boy as he extended a hand, presumably to help him up. He stood up, grasping the soft hand he was offered.

“If, can I…” Yuu stumbled on his words as he tried to figure out the nicest way to ask his question.

“It’s been a year.” Asahi mumbled, his gaze going back to the ground.

Yuu didn’t answer and Asahi’s heart started beating faster. Did he scare the younger boy off? Did he run away like everybody else? Had he forgotten who Asahi was, and his statement had made him uncomfortable? He risked looking up, half expecting no one to be left in front of him. Instead, he was met with bright amber eyes, filled with the most care he had ever seen anyone express. It wasn’t the usual pity adults expressed, or the disgust or fear fellow students demonstrated. It was raw care, simply there because the small boy was worried for Asahi.

Suddenly, the space between them was closed and Asahi found himself with a tiny person in his arms. He looked down at Yuu, suddenly realizing that the boy in front of him was very real, if he could trust the warmth that was pressed against him. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around the other as a feeling of complete relaxation washed over him. He didn’t know for how long he had needed a hug. All he knew was that his lack of affection over the past year had made him extremely anxious and the physical contact was more than welcomed.

“How about we go hang out somewhere? Take your mind off of things.” Yuu suggested, still holding on to him.

“Why do you do this?” Asahi looked down before slowly pulling away so he could look in the other’s eyes.

He knew deep down that the younger boy probably didn’t mean any harm, but Asahi couldn’t help but wonder. Maybe someone was forcing him to talk to him. Maybe it was a dare from his friends or a way to make fun of him. Even though he was aware Yuu wasn’t the kind of guy to listen to rumors or make fun of people, doubts still clouded his mind.

Ever since the incident, Asahi learned to read people’s eyes. He knew when they pitied him, when they made fun of him, when they were disgusted or scared. He knew how to discern a vast quantity of emotions simply by looking at the window to their soul. He knew what to look for and knew how to find it. Yet, when he looked into Yuu’s eyes, Asahi once more saw nothing other than the same raw care he had displayed earlier.

“Because I hate it, how they all treat you. I hate seeing you hurt and having no one to turn to. I’ve just been helplessly looking at them while they broke you down. I hate it. I’ve been useless all this time. I just want you to smile again, like when we first met. I want to help you because you deserve someone to be there for you. I know you deserve more than a weird tiny libero boy, but I want to be the one to help you.”

“Noya-san, I…”

Yuu shook his head with a dry chuckle, effectively cutting him off.

“Sorry, gosh that was so sappy. I just… look, I care and I wanna help you, so, wanna go somewhere?”

“Sure? Where to?”

“How about the arcade? I know a fun game or two.”

~  
Asahi couldn’t remember the last time he didn’t cry himself to sleep. It was something he was so used to, that when he saw himself in the mirror with eyes not red nor puffy, he almost did a double take. He let a tiny smile curl at the corner of his lips before quickly shaking his head. Yuu had a friend circle and Asahi couldn’t be one to rip him away from his friends. He was probably just being nice for one day.

The arcade outing had been extremely fun, that much, he couldn’t deny. It didn’t stop him from feeling slightly guilty. Maybe Yuu had already made some plans and had to cancel them. He did check his phone and text someone before they left.

The rational part of him tried to remind him that Yuu wouldn’t have invited him somewhere if he didn’t want to. He had never been one to care about reputation, even if that ironically made him fairly popular. He didn’t invite people he didn’t care about to go anywhere, he just let them live their life while he lived his.

What if he just got him out because his bad mood had influenced his play in volleyball? Asahi hadn’t noticed any decline in his power or technique, he even saw himself improving, but maybe his constant sadness affected the mood of the team. That was probably it, Yuu did it for the team.

Though why would he be the one to do that? He was way too honest and if his emotions had affected how they played, the libero probably would have told him loud and clear, in front of everyone. Koushi would probably be more likely to try and cheer up someone whose mood affected the team, maybe even Ryuunosuke, but not Yuu, his thoughtful self tried to reason with him.

Asahi walked to school more confused than ever, not even beginning to understand the guy who had selflessly helped him get through his breakdown the day before.

As he walked through the school grounds, he was so absorbed by his questions that he barely heard the whispers that people let out when he passed by them. He didn’t know why they were still at it, a year later, but he let that thought out of his mind as he bumped into someone. He muttered a few apologies as he tried to leave the place as quickly as possible to go to his morning practice, but a hand caught his arm.

“Asahi!” Yuu’s loud voice echoed in the corridor.

“Oh, Noya-san. I’m sorry again for not looking where I was going.”

“You’re fine, Asahi. I was actually searching for you!”

“You- why?” The large male tilted his head to the side.

“After practice tonight, we could walk home together?” The brunet shot him a bright smile.

Every time they spoke, Yuu seemed to become more and more of a mystery. He couldn’t figure out the younger boy’s intentions, even if they didn’t seem dishonest. The smile adorning his face was a proof of that. It seemed like an angel had decided to take him under his wing and Asahi thanked whatever higher force there was for the blessing of seeing such a painting.

“Alright, yeah.” He found himself answering before he could stop the words.

“Oh great! Let’s go to practice!” Yuu grabbed his sleeve and pulled him towards the gym.

Asahi was aware of the stares people threw their way, but the younger boy seemed to completely ignore them as he smiled brightly.

~

After that day, Yuu walked Asahi back to his lifeless flat almost everyday. With him came small prizes Yuu would win when they went to the arcade, Polaroid pictures the younger would take and excitedly give him and even a drawing of the two that Yuu made in his free time; he was surprisingly good at art. The walls were still gray and ugly, but the little things that slowly made their place in the room made him feel more like home than it had in the past year.

Even if they were growing considerably closer, there were still times when Yuu couldn’t be with him. Asahi didn’t mind, he could always use some time to think and he knew the other boy had other friends and he didn’t blame him to need some time with his other friends.

He was sitting under a tree, slowly eating his lunch, taking advantage of the beautiful May weather. When a pair of feet entered his field of vision, he looked up. He didn’t recognize the person in front of him. He glanced around and noticed that the guy was accompanied by two other boys and a girl who were looking at him like a walking disease. None of them rang a bell in his mind, so he guessed they were second years.

“Hey son of a murderer. Why the hell do you think you can hang out with Nishinoya-san?”

The boy took a step forward, wrinkling his nose. Asahi had to muster all of his self control to not roll his eyes. He sounded like such a cliché high school bully that Asahi wanted to laugh. He knew how Yuu was. He had spent enough time observing his teammates to know their personalities like the back of his hand. His slight attraction to the two-toned male also made him attentive to his behaviour. He knew the people standing there weren’t the kind of people Yuu would befriend. He guessed they were probably some sort of fans. At the realization he had to hold in a snort. The more he thought, the more this whole scene felt ridiculous.

“You know, he doesn’t actually like hanging out with you. He’s just afraid. Rightly so.” The only girl of their group spoke up.

Asahi had already had the debate with himself multiple times in the past weeks. He had concluded a few days back that Yuu had come up to him of his own accord. He was pretty confident in his own reasoning skills and the more the other group spoke the more they seemed like complete morons to Asahi. He knew that from an outside view, their words might have seemed truthful, but Asahi had spent a great ordeal of time with the libero of his team and he knew that it took more than a reputation and an imprisoned parent to scare him off.

“He’s just scared of you, cause you’re big and intimidating.” the first one took it back up.

That was the last straw. Asahi snorted, turning his head away. He clearly remembered Yuu’s words when he had mentioned his concerns.

_“What? Am I supposed to be scared of you? You big softie. You’re like a teddy bear, I’m like, less afraid of you than of Hinata.”_

A soft smile adorned his face at the memory and he turned his head back to face the group of second years, slowly standing up.

“What? Are you gunna kill us like your mom did?”

A boy who hadn’t spoken yet muttered as he put an arm in front of the girl who was standing next to him. Asahi frowned at that, his breathing getting shallow.

“I don’t…” He trailed off, at loss for words, and for air.

“You’re probably just planning to kill him, aren’t you?” The first boy attacked again.

His eyes widened. Never had Asahi thought of harming the only friend he had managed to get since the incident. His heartbeat quickened and he felt himself panicking.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” He suddenly blurted out through his panicked haze.

They all flinched before taking a step back and running away. He fell back against the tree, grateful for the plant that was keeping him on his feet. He eventually came back to his senses and noticed Yuu standing in front of him. Not far from the libero were his close circle of friends, the other second years who played in the volleyball club.

“Thank god, Asahi, you’re ok.”

“I’m sorry, Noya-san, you shouldn’t have to worry about me, I’m sorry, you were with your friends, you should probably go back.”

“It’s alright Azumane-san, I’m sure he’d rather make sure you’re alright than be an idiot with Tanaka-san.”

“Chikara!” Yuu jumped up and playfully punched his friend in an attempt to shut him up.

Asahi smiled softly as the two years messed around as they always did, while Chikara pinched his nose bridge, slightly shaking his head.

“Alright Tanaka-san, come on we have to make you study.” The brown haired male motioned for his two other friends to follow him as he took Ryuunosuke by the arm, pulling him away.

“That’s gay.” The latter said, chuckling lightly.

“Only for you, babe.” Chikara replied flatly, rolling his eyes.

“He’s so whipped.” Yuu chuckled as his four friends left.

Asahi wanted to apologize. He felt bad that the other had to leave his friends, but he was terrified. He had snapped at someone when he usually always let them talk. He let them get to him and he felt like ripping his hair out.

“What happened? I just saw you stand up and then they ran off.”

“They… I don’t know what happened Noya, I’m so fucking lost. They just kept telling me to stay away from you and that I was planning to kill you.” He felt tears pricking at the corner of his eyes and his breathing ragged.

“I don’t.. I’m not her. I’m a human being I have fucking feelings why do they always seem to forget that?” Asahi didn’t even try to hold in the tears as they dropped freely down his face.

“Asahi, Asahi look at me. I know. I know you won’t hurt me. I know you’re you. In the past few weeks I’ve grown closer to you than I ever got to anyone and I know you’re the biggest softie out there. You're genuinely caring. I think we should go back to your place, get you some time off.”

“No! Noya you don’t have to! You still have to study!”

“You dropped the honorific.” Yuu smiled, eyes sparkling.

“I… that doesn’t matter, you can’t miss too much school!”

“I can ask Chikara for the notes.”

Somehow, Yuu convinced him that he could go to his flat with him, not before he texted his parents and got their approval to skip a few days of school for his friend, who Yuu often talked about at home.

After a few minutes of walk, Asahi felt a small hand intertwine with his. His heart skipped a beat as he held on the libero’s hand, refusing to let go for fear that it was a dream.

At his place, time seemed to pass in a blur. He was fully content with just laying down with the smaller boy in his arms, only letting go to eat and go to the bathroom. Asahi did nothing, only staring at the ceiling and sliding thoughtlessly his fingers through the bi-coloured hair. All the while Yuu watched videos on his phone and looked over the notes Chikara sent him.

Asahi was glad he didn’t have to talk, Yuu had understood that just staying in the ace’s arms was more meaningful than speaking. No words could reassure him as much as the fact that Yuu was still there, next to him. He trusted him enough to stay by his side, even to sleep. Asahi somewhat recalled falling asleep once or twice. Maybe a day had passed, he wasn’t sure. Yet, Yuu was still next to him, believing that Asahi was harmless.

“You know, I could stay like this forever.” Yuu mumbled one night.

Asahi thought it had maybe been three to four days since they had come to his flat. They had gone out to run quite a few times, but they otherwise stayed in, cuddled on Asahi’s bed.

“We’d run out of food in like… two weeks.” Asahi simply replied.

“We could die of starvation together.” Yuu smiled and nuzzled closer to his chest.

“As much as I’d like to stay with you, I’m not even 20 and I’d like to at least live old enough to get to drink sake. Plus, you don’t deserve to die before you’re old and wrinkly with a bunch of grandchildren.”

“Neither do you! I don’t want to get old if you’re just going to be a figure of the past. No! I’m going to grow old with you, Asahi.”

“Noya, I’m…” He trailed off at a loss for words.

“Call me Yuu.”

Asahi smiled fondly and tightened his arms around the smaller boy’s frame.

~

Getting woken up by the police knocking insistently at his door was definitely not the way he imagined he would pass his Friday. Asahi groggily got up and walked to the door, throwing it open.

“Good morning?” He raised an eyebrow. Behind the policemen were both of Yuu’s parents, who he had met a few times already, shaking their heads softly.

“I’m sorry Asahi-kun. We tried to tell them you didn’t do anything to our son and that we were texting him almost daily, but-” Yuu’s mother spoke with a look that screamed how done with the police force she was, before getting cut off.

“I’m sorry Nishinoya-san, could you let us speak with the suspect?”

One of the men turned to Asahi after his colleague stopped Nishinoya-san’s speech.

“Is Nishinoya Yuu with you?”

Asahi raised an eyebrow at the demand before a voice chirped up from behind him.

“I’m right here, damn, what’s up so early in the morning?”

“Yuu! That’s the police you’re talking to! Also, it’s past nine, so I wouldn’t call it _so_ early.” Asahi scolded with a hushed tone.

The two policemen exchanged glances before turning back to the duo.

“I’m so sorry, a few boys came to the station to say that you hadn’t been to school in a few days and that you were seen leaving the school grounds with Azumane Asahi. They were worried because of Azumane-san’s mother’s situation.”

Asahi froze. Again, his mind was about to tumble down the track of doubts when a sharp voice cut the train of thoughts.

“Are you fucking kidding me? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Can Asahi not fucking breathe without being called a murderer by everyone? He isn’t his mother for fuck’s sake! He is the sweetest guy I’ve ever met and he’s always been forced to keep everything inside because everyone avoided him as if he had the plague or some shit. I’ve been texting my parents everyday and they’re the ones who allowed me to skip school to come here, and from the looks of it you’ve been completely dismissing what they were telling you!”

“I’m so sorry, Yuu, I really tried to tell them that you were okay, but they kept sprouting things like ‘better safe than sorry’ and they were determined to come here to make an arrest or something.” His mother spoke up with the same disappointed glare his son bore. From up close, Asahi could totally see how they were related.

“It’s fine, mom, it’s not your fault.” Yuu deeply sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“I’m very sorry for the inconvenience, I’ll call the boys to tell them you’re fine… Just please go back to school next Monday, okay…?”

“Okay.” Asahi simply replied.

“Wait!” Yuu called out.

The policemen turned around.

“I’m very sorry for lashing out at you. It’s not your fault and you were just doing your job. Could I have the name of the boys so I can thank them for worrying?”

The men gave him a few names before departing in their car. Yuu bid his parents farewell and both boys stepped back in the apartment. When he closed the door behind him, Asahi turned to the other.

“Do you know any of the names he gave?”

“I legit do not. I think they’re guys in my year, but I never really spoke to them. Even if they always stared at me in class. They’re kinda creepy.”

They stayed in silence for a few minutes as they made some breakfast before Asahi voiced what was on his mind.

“I think it’s the people that came to see me. The people that said I was planning to hurt you.”

“Little shits. They act like they fucking know me and go to people I care about to hit their weak points.” Yuu looked at Asahi, who was busy making some miso soup, and wrapped his arms around his stomach, pressing his face into the taller’s back.

“I didn’t believe them though, when they told me you didn’t really care about me, because I’m pretty sure you’re not the type of person who would go out of their way to help someone and hang out with someone you don’t give a shit about, you’re just a genuine-”

“Wait, they said _what?_ I swear to god I’m gonna beat their asses down to the ground, who the fuck do they think they are? Why didn’t you tell me right away, Asahi? They can’t fucking say that shit and expect to get away with it!” Yuu cut him off and harshly pulled away, turning Asahi to face him.

“Yuu, it’s okay. It doesn’t matter since I know it’s not true anyway. I didn’t think it was important and I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me.” Asahi softly brushed Yuu’s arm in an attempt to calm him down. The younger boy sighed, relaxing his tense shoulders.

“Why are you so calm about this, Asahi? You don’t deserve this, it’s so unfair.” A stray tear made its way out of Yuu’s eye.

Asahi didn’t reply, simply wiped away the tear with his thumb before pulling him in a warm embrace.

“It’s so unfair.” Yuu mumbled over and over into the older’s chest.

“It’s okay. Life isn’t fair anyway. You get used to it. At least I’m not homeless.”

At that, Yuu slowly pulled away, glancing at the stove behind Asahi. Catching his look, Asahi turned around and smiled softly.

“Food’s ready. Lemme just get some bowls and we can eat.”

The third year turned off the stove and turned around, just to bump straight into the libero. Before he could even think about apologizing, Yuu started talking.

“What I’m going to do might be unfair, but if life’s unfair let me be selfish for this one time.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, the bicoloured haired boy stood on his tiptoes and pulled Asahi’s collar to crash their lips together. The kiss was over almost as soon as it started and Asahi stayed frozen for a few seconds.

He hadn’t really thought of Yuu as anything other than someone who was always there for him. If he had had to put him in a category, he would have said best friend. After that brief kiss, though, Asahi found himself craving more. The need to pamper Yuu in kisses and hold him close to his chest bloomed inside of him. With the realization, Asahi wrapped an arm around the other’s lower back and bent down to press his lips back to Yuu’s. At that exact moment, he could pinpoint exactly what was the warmth nagging at his chest when he was with Yuu. It was love, and Asahi was pretty deep in it.

Maybe the feelings had been there all along and Asahi needed a small push to realize, or maybe they bloomed with the first fleeting touch of their lips, but anyway, the ace knew he never wanted to let Yuu go.

As they slowly pulled apart, the smaller one looked at Asahi with wide eyes.

“So does that mean you… uhh… like me back?”

“Yes. Yes I do. I like you a lot, Yuu.”

“Enough so that you would want to kiss me?”

“Yes.”

“Then would you be my boyfriend?” Yuu smiled brightly, making Asahi’s insides melt.

The boy leaned back towards his newfound love and muttered a small “yes” before softly kissing Yuu. When they pulled away again, Yuu jumped up and down before beaming at Asahi.

“I’ve been crushing on you since my first day at Karasuno, this is like a dream come true!”

Asahi laughed softly at the statement and grabbed the bowls, filling them with soup and bringing them to the table.

Even if this was solely a beginning in the right direction, only a tool to help him evolve past his trauma, it was still the most Asahi had gotten, and because of it, he was motivated to get closure with his past. Yuu might not be the answer to all of his problems, but Asahi could tackle them one at a time, slowly starting to trust that the other would be with him during every step of the way.


End file.
